james and jo
by sersjyjnow
Summary: what if kendall weren't going out would james have a chance
1. Chapter 1

James- hey! Jo

Jo- oh hi James!

James-so umm! Jo are you free tonight?

Jo-ya why?

James- I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later.

Jo- sure!

James- so see you later then?

Jo-see ya later.

Logan- so James I heard you finally asked Jo out.

James- I didn't ask her out! Were just gonna hang out.

Logan- okay! So where you taking her?

James- oh I was thinking about taking her to that new dance club.

Logan- cool But dude if some guy hits on her don't get jealous because you get jealous way to easy.

James- I do not get jealous easy.

Logan- dude yes you do! Every girl you've dated you got jealous! Easy. Like that one Lucy jett tried to ask her out you punched him in the nose.

James- he deserved it!

Logan- he didn't even know you were dating her.

James- but he could've asked if she was dating someone.

Logan- dude seriously you.

Kendall-hey guys what's up (he said cutting Logan off)

Logan- nothing much really just chatting.

Kendall- so James I heard you asked Jo out today.

James- I didn't ask her out! Were just gonna hang and go to that new dance club.

Carlos- hey guys what's up.

Kendall-nothing much just talking.

Carlos- so James I heard you asked Jo out.

James- for the last time I didn't ask her out! Were just gonna hang out and go to that new dance club. I'm going to sit by the pool see you guys later.

(In Camille's room)

Camille- so Jo I heard James asked you out.

Jo- he didn't ask me out were just gonna hang out.

Camille- but you wanted him to.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo- I did want him to ask me out but he asked me to hang out! "Maybe he just likes me as a friend".

Camille- Jo it's so obvious that he likes you!

Jo- really!

Camille- ya! I'm kinda surprised that you haven't figured it out yet! I mean he gave you flowers and chocolates for Valentine's Day.

Jo-" well now that you put it that way it does makes sense why he was nervous when he was asking me to hang out".

Camille- what do you see in him anyway?

Jo- well he's! Sweet, funny, smart, and don't forget he's really cute.

Camille- he can't go ten minutes without looking in the mirror.

Jo- well around me he doesn't look in any mirror's when I'm around!

Camille- ok anyway where is he taking you anyway?

Jo- he didn't say! So can you help pick out something to wear?

Camille- sure!

(Two hours later)

Jo- that must be James!

James- hi Jo!

Jo- hi James!

James- you l-look pretty!

Jo- thx! (She said blushing hard)

James-so should we get going?

Jo- ya! So you never really told me where were going.

James- oh yeah! I was thinking that new dance club if that's fine with you?

Jo- that's great!

James- we should get going.

Jo- yeah!

(At the dance club)

James- so how' is it so far?

Jo- this is so cool!

James- I take that as good.

Jo- I pretty thirsty.

James- me to I'm gonna go get us some drinks!

Jo- I'll just wait here.

(James turns around to see a guy flirting with Jo)

James- here's your drink Jo.

Jo- thank you.

James- so who is this (with a little anger in his voice)

Jo- umm James this is Jake this is James.

Jake- hey!

James- yeah whatever!

James- so how do you two know each other?

Jo- Jake is the producer's son for the show! (Just saying the show she meant was Newtown high)

James- oh that's cool! *he said sarcastically*

Jack-so are you guys like dating?

James-why do you care!

Jo- James can I talk to you alone?

James- yeah sure!

Jo- James why are you being so rude to Jake?

James- James why do you care?

Jo- cause he's my friend.

James- you like him don't you?

Jo- I don't like him.

James- but he likes you.

Jo- no he doesn't!

James- he was just flirting with you.

Jo- he was not he was just saying hi and he already has a girlfriend.

James- oh!

Jo- James were you jealous?

James- no (he said while blushing)

James- anyway I should probably apologize.

Jo- yeah you probably should!

James- hey Jake I'm sorry for being rude earlier.

Jake- its ok I should get going see you guys later.

James and jo- see you later!

James- so Jo do you wanna dance?

Jo- yeah sure!

(Twenty minutes later)

James- it's getting late I should probably get you home.

Jo- oh yeah.

(Outside Jo's apartment)

Jo- I had fun.

James- I did to.

Jo- maybe we could do this again sometime.

James-yeah that would be great!

Jo- I should probably get inside.

James- yeah see ya tomorrow.

Jo-yeah I guess so.

(The next day)

Camille- so how was your date with James?

Jo- it wasn't a date and it was really nice.

Jo- you remember yesterday when you said James likes me?

Camille- yeah why?

Jo- because he got really jealous when my friend Jake said hi to me.

Camille- told you he likes you.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo- so should I tell him that I like him or wait for him to tell me?

Camille- wait for him to tell you.

Jo- thanks! Camille so when do you think he gonna tell me?

Camille- I don't know he but must really like you.

Jo- why?

Camille- he used to be a player! But that changed when you moved here and usually when he likes a girl he just comes out and says it you must really have an effect on him.

Jo- you think so? (She said blushing)

Camille- yeah!

(By the pool)

Logan- so how was your date with Jo?

James- it wasn't a date but it was awesome!

Logan- did you kiss her or did you chicken out?

James- I didn't kiss here and I didn't chicken out. I just want to kiss her when it's an actual date!

Logan- then ask her on a date.

James- yeah I know that It's just when I'm about to ask her out or around her I just get really nervous.

Logan- dude you must really like her a lot you never get nervous when you're around a girl.

James- yeah I know!

Logan- so when you gonna ask her out?

James- I was thinking the next time I see her!

Logan- great! Because there she is with Camille and look Camille coming so now she's alone.

James- I don't think now is a good time she seems really busy.

Logan- James go ask her!

James- fine!

(James walks up to Jo)

James- uhh hey Jo! (He say's nervous)

Jo- hey James! (She says with a huge smile on her face)

James- so I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow?

Jo- yeah sure!

James- I'm in like a date!

Jo- Yeah I'd love to.

James- its ok I'll just leave you alone wait what did you say?

Jo- I said yes!

James- awesome! (He shouted) I'll pick you up at eight.

Jo- yeah great! (She giggled as she watched James do a back flip and shout awesome at people)

James- hey Logan dude I asked her out she said yes!

Logan- dude that's great! So when's the date?

James- tomorrow!

Logan- dude are you gonna kiss her?

James- yes if she likes me.

Logan- dude you asked her out and she said yes of course she likes you!

James- your right!

Logan- when am I ever wrong.

(In Jo's apartment)

Camille- so did he ask you out yet?

Jo-"yes! And he was nervous he looked so cute then he was yelling awesome in everyone's ear when I said yes".

Camille- aww! So when is the date?

Jo- tomorrow!

Camille- what are you going to wear a dress, jeans skirt?

Jo- I think I'm gonna wear a dress.

Camille- so do you think he'll kiss you?

Jo- I hope he does I really like him.

Camille-I know you really like him!

Jo- what do I do if I get to nervous to speak to him?

Camille- "trust me I don't think you're going to be the nervous one".

Jo- oh my gosh!

Camille- what?

Jo- "I just remembered I have that big interview tomorrow what should I do"?

Camille- either re schedule on James or the interview.

Jo- I think I'm gonna re schedule on the interview!

Camille- if you say so.

(The next day)

Logan- what time are you picking her up?

James- eight!

Logan- dude its 8:15

James- no I must have lost track of time dude can I burrow your car?

Logan- yeah! Here now go.

James- thanks Logan!

(At Jo's apartment)

(Jo heard a knock at the door)

Jo- that must be james!


	4. Chapter 4

Jo- (I opened the door to see James wearing skinny jeans, a black and blue checkered shirt with a black beanie.)

James-(my jaw dropped when I saw Jo.)

Jo- hi James!

James- uhh h- hi Jo! (He said stuttering)

James- you- look beautiful! (but he knew he wanted to say she looked hot)

Jo- thank you (she said blushing)

James- we should get going.

Jo- so where are we going?

James- it's a surprise (James said putting a blind fold on jo)

Jo- James you know I hate surprises I hate surprises.

James-yeah but I just want this night to be special!

Jo- can you give me a hint?

James- no I can't.

Jo- please pretty please (Jo said putting on her sad face)

James- fine just one hint.

Jo- ok what is it?

James- fine someone is anxious.

Jo- James stops stalling!

James- ok it has lots of lights.

Jo- what kind of hint is that?

James- hey I said one hint and that was a hint.

Jo- come on just tell me where going! (She said in a whinny voice)

James- can't you wait just a few more minutes?

Jo- fine! But how many more minutes left?

James- I'd say about five minutes.

Jo- fine I guess I'll have to wait.

James- where here.

Jo- can I please take off the blind fold?

James- after I open your car door.

Jo- yay!

James- now you can take off your blind fold.

Jo- finally! (As soon as she took off her blind fold she said I love this place)

James- I knew you would like the carnival!

Jo- James how did you know I love the carnival?

James- I kinda overheard you and Camille talking about it.

Jo- so you where eaves dropping? (Giving him a spectacle look)

James- well I was just you know umm we should go get our tickets.

Jo- nice save.

James- so what do you want to do first?

Jo- lets ride a roller coaster.

James- I thought you were scared of roller costars

Jo- I got over it.

James- then let's go milady! (As soon as he realized what he said he blushed)

Jo- (did he just call me his lady? He is so adorable)

(After the ride)

James- that was awesome!

Jo- that was horrifying.

James- I thought you said you weren't scared.

Jo- well I know you really wanted to ride it!

James- Jo this night is about you to so where doing what you want to do.

Jo- fine!

James- you wanna play some games?

Jo- yeah!

James- really or just because I suggested it?

Jo- really!

James- ok let's go.

(At one of the games James won Jo a stuff bear)

Jo- thank you for winning me this bear. (She said giving James a kiss on the cheek)

James- well you welcome! Want to go get some cotton candy?

Jo- yay cotton candy!

James- you are so adorable James murmured.

Jo- huh did you say something?

James- nope (I hope she didn't hear what I said)

Jo- (I thought I just heard James say I was adorable.)

James- so what do you want to do next?

Jo- I was thinking the ferries wheel.

James- whatever you want to do!

Jo- (I can't wait to go on the ferries wheel with James)

James- (I think I should tell her I like her on the ferries wheel.

(After the ferries wheel)

Jo- it was amazing up there!

James- Jo can I ask you something?

Jo- sure anything.

James- why did you agree to come on a date with me?

Jo- well I uhh well look at the time we should be getting home.

James- it's only 9:50 and why did you avoid my question?

Jo- I didn't avoid your question.

James- yes you did and you're avoiding it again!

Jo- why were you so jealous when Jake came to say hi to me?

James- I wasn't jealous and he was flirting with you.

Jo- for the last time he was not flirting with me just admit it James you were jealous!

James- fine I was jealous! Are you happy?

Jo- why were you jealous?

James- because I uhh you know were right we should be getting home!

Jo- we are not going anywhere till you tell me why you were so jealous!

James- ok then tell me why you came on this date with me!

Jo- no fair!

James- yes it is I asked my question first! Like they say ladies first.

Jo- well in this case I say boy's first.

James- Jo just answer the question!

Jo- no you!

James- fine I'll answer the question but after I answer yours you have to answer mine.

Jo-deal!

James- the reason I was so jealous is I uhh really like you!

Jo- was that so hard to say?

James- kinda now you answer my question.

Jo- do I have to?

James- yes we made a deal!

Jo- fine I agreed to go on this date because I really like you!

James- so I like you and you like me so now what?

Jo- just kiss me!

James- (and with that I kissed her it was the best kiss I ever had)

Jo- (when we pulled apart for air we both said wow )

James- now I have a question I've wanted to ask you for a long time!

Jo- and what might that be?

James- Jo will you be my girlfriend?

Jo- yes! (I shouted)

James- (I was so happy I kissed her and this kiss was like I never had before it was full of passion)

Jo- wow! We should really be getting home.

James- do we have to?

Jo- yes my dad would freak if I was late for curfew again.

James- fine!

(By Jo's apartment door)

James- so see you tomorrow?

Jo- yup!

James- night Jo!

Jo-Night James!

James- (I gave her a goodnight kiss)

(Apartment 2j)

James-(I was really surprised to see all the guy's in front of the door)

Kendall- so how was your date with Jo?

James- dude it was awesome!

Logan- did you kiss her?

James- yup!

Carlos- how was the kiss?

James- dude best kiss ever!


	5. Chapter 5

(In Camille's apartment)

Camille- so how was your date with James?

Jo- it was amazing!

Camille- did you kiss?

Jo- yes!

Camille- well how was it?

Jo- it was the best kiss I ever had.

Camille- so are you two like dating?

Jo- yes!

Camille- I know you and James just got together but I have some bad news.

Jo- ok what's the bad news?

Camille- well the Jennifer is after James.

Jo- which Jenifer?

Camille- I think the blond one.

Jo- well I don't think he will go after her.

Camille- before you came here James said and I quote "the Jennifer's are hot"!

Jo- do you think I should go talk to him?

Camille- yeah!

(By the pool)

Jo- hey James!

James- oh hey Jo!

Jo- can I talk to you for a sec?

James- sure!

Jo- if Jennifer where to I don't know ask you out what would you say?

James- I say no because I already have an amazing girlfriend.

Jo-so you're saying you would never cheat on me with Jennifer or any other girl?

James- yes! (I said giving her a soft kiss on the lips)

Jo- so what you wanna do?

James- well everyone at the palm woods were going to griffins beach house with us! Wanna come?

Jo- sure!

(At the griffins' beach house)

Jo- so how do I look?

James- HOT! (The reason he said that is because she was wearing a two piece bikini)

Jo- thank you (she said blushing)

James- so do you w-wanna go for a swim m-maybe?

Jo- yeah! Just let me grab my towel I'll meet you there. (Jo thought about how cute he looked when he was nervous)

James- (Jo looks so hot in her bikini)

(At the shore of the beach)

Jennifer- so James do you maybe wanna go somewhere?

James- sorry but no!

Jennifer- why not?

James- because I have a girlfriend!

Jennifer- who is she?

James-my girlfriend is Jo.

Jennifer-(I saw Jo out the corner of my eye so I kissed James)

Jo- (I was looking for James and I looked up to see Jennifer kissing James. So I ran away crying but I could hear James calling my name I ran into the kitchen of griffin's beach house)

James-(before I could say anything else Jennifer kissed me so I gently pushed her off then I saw jo running away crying so I ran after her calling her name)

James- Jo wait it's not what it looked like!

Jo- really James because it looked like you were just kissing Jennifer! (She said while crying)

James- Jo she kissed me and i didn't kiss her back.

Jo- Camille was right when she said you were a player.

James- Jo I'm not like that anymore!

Jo- James you lied to me!

James- no she kissed me.

Jo- don't call me text me I never want to see you again. (And with that I ran into another room leaving James with a hurt expression on his face)

(In one of griffin's rooms)

Logan- (when I walked passed one of griffin's rooms I heard crying so I opened the door to see Jo crying on the floor so I sat next to her)

Jo- hey Logan!

Logan- Jo what's wrong?

Jo- I saw Jennifer!

Logan- wow!

Jo- yeah!

Logan- did you hear his side of the story?

Jo- he said she kissed him.

Logan- Jo I know he used to be a player but he's not anymore.

Jo- how do you know that?

Logan- because he's crazy about you and he's finally dating the girl of his dreams and I don't think he'll do anything to mess that up.

Jo- really!

Logan- yeah and no offense but I'm getting pretty tired of how cute you are.

Jo- thanks Logan I think I should go talk to him.

Logan- anytime!

Jo- (so I went to go find James and when I found him he was talking to Jennifer)

James- why would you kiss me when I told you Jo was my girlfriend?

Jennifer- before she moved here you liked me.

James- well I love Jo and there is nothing that can change that.

Jo- (did James just say he loves me)

Jennifer- what does she have that I don't?

James- well she's smart beautiful on the inside and out she's kind to people and did I mention she is smokin hot!

Jennifer- I'm hot!

James- can you please just tell her you kissed me?

Jo- she doesn't have to.

James- (I turned around to see Jo smiling)

James- Jo I didn't kiss her she kissed me please believe me I wouldn't do anything to hurt you ever.

Jo- James I know she kissed you.

James- Jo I'm really sorry about what happened can you please forgive me?

Jo- James I should be the one to apologize I'm sorry I didn't believe you!

James- its ok so does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?

Jo- I'm not mad anymore.

James- thank god I really hate it when you're mad at me.

Jo- so you know all the stuff I said earlier I really didn't mean it.

James- so the things you said earlier weren't true?

Jo- yes!

James- wait so now you're the one who was eves dropping.

Jo- it doesn't count!

James- oh come on it counts when I do it but when you do it doesn't count?

Jo- yup!

James- no fair!

Jo- life isn't fair but we have to deal with it.

James- so does this mean you're my girlfriend again?

Jo- only if you want me to be.

James- ya you know it!

Jo- yeah!

James- Jo I have something to tell you.

Jo- what is it?

James- I uhh you I for a long time!

Jo- what I didn't understand you?

James- you I like for uhh.

Jo- James just spit it out already!

James- Jo I love you! I know we just started dating but I love you!

Jo- James I love you to!

James- (I didn't know what to say so I just kissed her)

Jo- (when James kissed me i replied instantly I deepened the kiss I put my hands in his hair and he put his hands on my waist pulling me closer)

**The next chapter is going to be based on big time break up but without all the breaking up.**


	6. Chapter 6

(In apartment 2j)

Carlos- this is so exciting!

Logan- I know I can't believe you're up for Emily in the new chontize Jackson film!

Kendall- Jo talyer staring in chontize Jackson!

Jo- I read every book in the series.

James- and every actress want's this part!

Jo- yeah! (I said nervously)

James- Jo don't worry you'll get this part your amazing I mean you got the total package looks charm smartyness! (He said hearing the nervousness in her voice)

Logan- for one smartyness isn't even a word and two James is right Jo!

James- so what you're saying Logan is my girlfriend is amazing and total package. (He said angry)

Kendall- James this is no time to get jealous.

Jo- yeah he's right and I'm fine if I don't get the part I just want the phone to!

(The phone starts ringing)

The boys- awwww wooow!

Jo- hello! I got the part!

The boys- yeaaah!

Jo- it's a three movie deal!

The boys- yeaaah!

Jo- It's shooting in New Zealand for three years.

The boys- yeaaah! (But it quickly became silent after they realized what she said)

Jo- oh really! Ok bye

James- really really what really?

Jo- the agent said I can't do the movie if I can't get out of my new town high contract!

Carlos- but if you do get out of my contract and go to New Zealand for three years your relationship is toast.

Kendall and logan-Carlos!

Jo- I'll find out more after I talk to my agent! Goodbye kiss?

James- yeah! I'll meet you in the lobby later!

Logan- I guess you're going to need you're list of girls?

James- Jo is not leaving and I should've thrown that list out!

(At rocque records)

Gustavo- dog here is what you're going to do this week because I say so!

Kelly- learn the lyrics and listen to the demo track for our next song worldwide!

Gustavo- it's a song about a love torn apart when that special someone moves half way across the world.

James- she might not be going!

Gustavo- ok next up on the agenda Carlos you need to get rid of your helmet.

Carlos- what why?

Gustavo- because on photo shoots I'm going for hot boy group not for hello I'm on! And digitally removing it isn't any better Cleary!

Carlos- ok here (instead of giving him the helmet he ran)

Gustavo- Kelly I'm officially making you helmet duty!

Kelly- ok!

Gustavo- and Logan and Kendall stay away from rocque records for the next three days! The next pop sensation salona is recording her first English album here and I don't need you two falling in love with her!

Logan- too late!

(He was talking about Kendall)

(At the palm woods James and Jo)

Jo- I uhh can't do the movie!

James- why can't you do the movie?

Jo- why does that matter do you want me to go?

James- no I really don't want you to go!

Jo- really because it sounds like you do?

James- Jo I just want you to be happy!

Jo- really because you have a funny way of showing it! (She said walking away with tears in her eyes but being pulled back by James)

Jo- James let me go!

James- I let you walk away crying before and I'm not going to let that happen again! Now tell me why you're upset!

Jo- I feel like you're trying to get rid of me so you can go with someone else!

James- jo I'm sorry for making you feel that way and I would never get rid of so you're stuck with me ( he said giving her a kiss)

Jo- that's fine with me! Hey I gotta go see ya later.

James- Jo wait I almost forgot I made us dinner reservation tonight I'm mean if that's fine with you?

Jo- it's perfect!

James- yeah!

Katie- what's all the yelling for jo not being able to get out of her contract and not going to new Zealand for three years!

Katie- yeah she's lying she can totally get out of her contract!

James- what!

Katie- subsection c states that artist that's jo maybe released from the project if offered a major deal!

James- so why didn't Jo take the offer?

Katie- well I don't know maybe you!

James- but why would she lie to me?

Katie- because passing up the role of a life time or be with the guy she loves do the math. So what are you going to do?

James- I don't know I guess tell her to do the movie!

Katie- not gonna happen you're asking her to choose acting over you she's not going to do it!

James- what I break up with her!

Katie- uhh you can't do a roll of a life time with a broken heart!

James- so what do I do?

Katie- you have to get her to break up with you!

James- how do I do that if you forgot I have the total package?

Katie- the key is to be disgusting!

(At the restaurant)

James- can I get some service around here from a woman!

James-(I took a dough roller and scratched my back with it and throw it when I finished she had her mouth wide open. And when I liked the person next to me plate she said)

Jo- I never seen you like this!

James- Jo were going to be together for a long time so I think I should dhow you who I really am! Fork chop!

Jo- fork chop really?

James- you know I'm really glad you couldn't get that movie roll so you can be here for me to tell you that you couldn't go!

Jo- do you realize what a total jerk you're being right now?

James- do you realized you would've bomed in that movie roll anyway! So why don't you put this muffit back in the tuffit because you're causing a scene fork chop!

Jo- they told me this morning that I could get out of my contract and do the movie in New Zealand but when I saw you in the lobby I decided to stay!

James- look you can either sit down or listen to me or you can do your movie and break up with me ladies choice?

Jo- I'm gonna do the movie and break up with you (she said while leaving)

James- what no goodbye kiss? (He said while dodging a fork) missed me and I'm gonna miss you! (He said while sitting down)

(In apartment 2j the next day James sitting on the couch moping around)

Jo- (I walked in 2j and saw James moping on the couch)

Jo- hey James!

James- what are you doing here?

Jo- I forgot to do something last night!

James- what was it?

Jo- this (she said while giving him a kiss)

James- I'm confused!

Jo- so was I but then I realized what you were doing last night getting me to break up with you so I can do the movie!

James- Jo this roll comes one in a life time!

Jo- maybe you come one in a life time!

James- you're going to be amazing!

Jo- I leave for New Zealand tomorrow.

James- well that leaves us one day to do what you want my love!

Jo- there's so much I haven't done.

James- well what do you want to do?

(So all Jo wanted to do was to sit on a blanket with James and look at the sunset)

(At the airport)

James- so I guess this is it!

Jo- yeah I guess it is (tears coming out her eyes)

James- Jo don't cry well see each other again I'll come and visit!

Jo- James New Zealand is half way across the world!

James- I will do everything in my power to make sure that I see you!

Jo- promise?

James- promise!

Jo- well I guess I should get going!

James- yeah if you wanna miss you're plane!

Jo- bye James! (She said leaving)

James- bye Jo!

James- Jo wait!

Jo- yeah!

James- you forgot to give me a good bye kiss! (He said giving her a kiss)

Jo- I guess I did! (She said leaving again)

James- (as I watched her plane I turned around and started walking back to the car but on my way something shocked me it was jo sitting on her suitcase)

James- Jo what happened?

Jo- I can't go James (She said while crying)

James- Jo it's gonna be ok! Just tell me why you can't go?

Jo- you're doing it again!

James- doing what?

Jo- making me feel like you're trying to get rid of me!

James- Jo I'm sorry I just want you to be happy!

Jo- James you make me happy!

James- I thought acting makes you happy!

Jo- no you're the one that makes me happy and nothing can change that!

James- if you say so (he said giving her a kiss)

James- I should probably get you home then?

Jo- that would be great!

**And that's it the next chapter is about jo being jealous of a girl spending time with james! **


	7. Chapter 7

"**Ok I know you guys hate these author's notes thingy's but I need some ideas on futer chapters so if you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them!" And would try my hardest to make them happen "oh and one more thing I changed the next chapter to where James is jealous of a guy spending a lot of time with Jo" but if you want Jo to be jealous I can make that happen to. **


	8. Chapter 8

(By the pool)

Logan- so James why aren't you with Jo right now?

James- she had something to do for new town high!

Logan- really because it doesn't look that way to me!

James- what are you talking about?

Logan- look to your right.

James- ok but I don't know what you're talking about! (But when I looked to my right I saw what he was talking about I saw Jo with a guy walking towards us laughing and talking)

Jo- (when I was walking by the pool with the new guy on the show I saw James staring at us and he looked a little angry so I started walking towards him)

Jo- hey James hey Logan!

Logan- hey Jo!

James- hey! Jo can I talk to you for a sec?

Jo- sure!

James- so who's the guy?

Jo- oh that's nick!

James- so why are you here with him?

Jo- he's gust staring on the show so I'm showing him around!

James- so he's going to be like around you a lot?

Jo- yeah I guess so! Why are you asking me this?

James- no reason just asking!

Jo- are you sure?

James- yeah!

Jo- ok so I'll see you later!

James- wait aren't you going to introduce us?

Jo- sure! James this is Nick!

Jo- Nick this is my boyfriend James!

Nick- hey!

James- hey!

Jo- we should get going.

James- see ya later (he said giving her a kiss)

Logan- so he seems nice!

James- I don't know something's off about him.

Logan- what can be off about him?

James- I don't know but I have this weird feeling around him!

Logan- so what are you going to do spy on them?

James- maybe!

(Three days later)

Nick- so Jo I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch tomorrow?

Jo- sorry me and James are already going for lunch! But you could come to!

Nick- sure!

(Lunch at any place because I couldn't think of a place)

Jo- hey James!

James- hey Jo!

James- What is he doing here? (He said a little angry)

Jo- I asked him to join us!

James- so you didn't ask me if I wanted him to join us?

Jo- I just asked him and since when do I have to have you're permission to ask someone to lunch?

James- never mind just enjoy your lunch together! (He said leaving)

(In apartment 2j)

Logan- so she came with him?

James- yes!

Logan- and how does that make you feel?

James- Logan this is not a therapy session! So can you leave so I can have some alone time so I can think?

Logan- fine bossy!

(Jo walks in)

Jo- James we need to talk!

James- why aren't eating lunch with Nick?

Jo- is that what's this about?

James- why do you care?

Jo- because you're my boyfriend and I care about you! Now tell me why you're so upset!

James- you're spending a lot of time with Nick and I feel like he's trying to steel you from me!

Jo- so that's why you were angry when I brought him to lunch?

James- I guess so!

Jo- James he is not trying to steel me away from you!

James- how do you know? You've only known the guy for three days!

Jo- because if he was trying to steel me away from you don't you think he would've made a move by now?

James- I don't know he probably knows I'm on to him!

Jo- really James? James he's a really nice guy and if you want to find that out yourself we were planning on going skating tonight and you can come if you want!

James- I don't know!

Jo- James can you please think about it!

James- ya I guess I will!

Jo- thank you! (She said giving him a kiss)

James- that doesn't mean I said I was going I said I was going to think about it!

Jo- ok fine!

James- see you later!

Jo- so that means you're coming?

James- you know what I meant.

Jo- James you can be really stubborn sometimes!

James- not true and you know it!

Jo- it is true!

James- no its not!

Jo- yes it is!

James- no its not!

Jo- are we really going to have this argument?

James- I guess so!

Jo- I should go before this argument gets out of hand. (She said walking towards the door)

James- Jo wait! (I said grabbing her hand)

Jo- why do you let me walk away? Because someone here needs to!

James- because I'm afraid that you won't ever come back!

Jo- James you know that's not true.

James- no I don't!

"**This was really supposed to be a one chapter thing but I changed in to a two part thing"! I'll update as soon as I know if this chapter was good or not!**


End file.
